


A Collection of Poems

by NevaehHM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Bullying, Drug Addiction, English, Fear, Free Verse, Haiku, Heartbreak, Hidden - Freeform, Holiday Poems, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lost Love, Mischief, Oral History, Other, Pain, Poems, Prose Poem, Sirius Black Lives, Slavery, Sonnets, Thanksgiving, assignments, class, prose, speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaehHM/pseuds/NevaehHM
Summary: A collection of various poems written throughout the years. From Haikus and Sonnets to Hyperbole poems and Epics. This collection covers a multitude of subjects and styles.





	1. I Am A Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first try at poetry as I had an assignment in both 9th and 11th grade for Black History Month.

I am a slave, that’s all I know

More slaves come, and some slaves go

I have a hard life, can’t you see

I wouldn’t want anyone to live like me

I am a slave, that’s all I see

I started in a village, out past the sea

They beat me down, chained my feet

Shackled my wrists, made me bleed

I am a slave, can’t you see, they made this hard for me

Locked me up, took the key, shipped me out over the sea

It was a long journey, shackled and chained

Though many others around, none knew my name

I am a slave, I made it there

They changed my name, cut my hair

They auctioned me off, I will never be free

I now work for them, not for me

I am a slave, just one of many

The scars I have are very plenty

I am property, not my own

I wish to go back home

Yes I am a slave, the scars run deep

Though times have changed, a slave I’ll be

There are still slaves now, but none you know

Malcolm X saw this, fought tooth and bone

Gave his life to make us see, we’re all still slaves of society

Next, we have Martin, set with determination

To create a better society for our future generation

Having the mind to see passed the corruption

And lies led these young leaders to their tragic demise

Their influences lasted but not til today.

Society has wrapped us in a sickly embrace

The daily temptations, coercing us to vice

Is not what they wanted, so you better think twice

Strive to be like our negro leaders, fight for peace

Break the chains of society and just be free


	2. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hyperbole poem assigned in 11th grade. It won’t be the last poem assigned to me, so be ready for a whole slew of different types of poems in the form of a journal we had to keep, with different themes each day.

Addiction is like, a

Mosquito bite

You know it’s bad, but

You still scratch. The first taste, the first encounter is the best.

You fly to new heights, see the world, but.

What you don’t realize is that,

You just sold your soul to the monster.

The first bite is what hooks you.

The long, slender nose piercing your skin.

After the initial bite, you wince,

but not because of the pain,

it’s because you know what is about to come.

That it’s just a matter of time

before the true pain and prize.

You know that the bite

wasn’t the worse part

and it is shortly about to come.

Then comes the burn,

the feeling of fire coursing over your skin then,

you wait.

Wait as the poison slowly,

seeps into your system.

You sit back, reveling in the after-effects

as you start to feel the rush.

The blissful moments when you feel,

like you could take on the world then Crash!.

The sudden urge to scratch appears,

much like an unwanted friend

after the high has left you.

Left you feeling as if you lost a lover.

You tell yourself that it’s all over.

That, It was

fun.

But for him, the games’ just begun.

You think you’ve escaped but the monster

wraps you in his sickly embrace.

It calls out to you, beckoning you to him like a siren.

And it is at that moment,

you realize you need him.

You start to crave, its touch.

Crave, the way it makes you feel.

Crave the bite, the sting, the high

even the mere thought of him.

With his never-ending roller coaster

of body rushes and crashes.

And over time, you can’t wait

for the next visit from the monster.

It becomes your life,

it becomes your world,

and over time

the monster becomes you.


	3. I'm Thankful For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had to come up with a poem for Thanksgiving for depicting the things we are thankful for.

I’m Thankful For

I’m thankful for all that I have

I’m thankful for all that I am

For waking up

For coming to school

I’m thankful for you being you

For without you there is no me

I can’t be the best I can be

You make me learn you make me see

That being the best is the best to be

I’m thankful for my mom

I’m thankful for my dad

For my sisters

For my brothers

I’m thankful for us having food

For without food we would all starve

Our horn of plenty, metaphorically

Help us grow, help us see

Help us prosper, live to dream

I’m thankful for writing

I’m thankful for my fans

For their reads

For their support

I’m thankful for them giving me a chance

Without them, I wouldn’t have the courage

To write who I am.


	4. Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem/Prose :  
Never judge a book by its cover, for the most interesting stories hide behind the simplest covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem I had to write for a scholarship. There will be a book adaptation in the future.

She walked around with a wide grin.

Most would call it a Cheshire smile

Because it reeked of mischief

He was feared because of his appearance

They thought he was a rebel

Felt that he was up to no good

Both were just lost souls

Wanting to get brought from the darkness

Until they saw the light

Both were being bullied because of how they were

She hid her pain with smiles

Him with grim features

Until one girl came about and changed them

Showed them that not everyone

Had hatred in their hearts

The smiles became genuine

Their eyes held true happiness all because

She showed them what was hidden


	5. The Darkness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt in your heart that a person was just destined to be with you? Only for them to rip your heart apart as if you meant nothing, NOTHING to them? We follow a woman, brought to the depths of darkness as she faces the worst kind of pain, heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the poem I did for Speech. It’s an amalgamation of lines from poems by Langston Hughes with a few lines added and edited by me.

When the cold comes

With a fragrance

Like rusty iron and mint

The tears and blood still mix

Like rain

And my heart remains broken

Remains beaten and slain.

Last last night, I sat on my steps and cried.

There are no clocks on the wall

And no time.

Oh that last long ride is a ride everybody must

Take.

The rent man knocked, he said Howdy-do?

I said, what can I do for you?

There are no clocks on the wall

And no time

Wasn’t nobody gone neither had nobody died.

I was crying cause you broke my heart in two

He said you know your rent is due.

Yes, that last long rides a ride everybody must

take.

I said listen before I’d pay,

I’d go to Hades and rot away.

Where no shadows move from dawn to dusk across the floor

Where there is neither light nor dark

Outside the door.

You looked at me cross-eyed said, I ain’t pleased

And I said you ain’t done a thing

I ain’t been good, I ain’t been clean,

I ain’t been stinkin’ low-down, mean.

The sink is broke the water don’t run

And you ain’t done a thing you’ve promised to’ve done.

There are no clocks on the wall

And no time

I been stealin’, been tellin’ lies.

In the quiet darkness, its never-ending hue.

He said you know your rent is due

You’re out of luck, rot away

You know you have to pay today.

But I was born here a nightmares dream

Like a heavy load

The darkness sings

Where the sunset bleed, like the dark moons

Of weariness in my lasting dreams.

If I live to be a thousand, I’ll never dry these tears

The pain of my love for you

Will last for years.

There are no clocks on the wall

And no time

I was sick last night

I didn’t hardly know my mind.

I said if you had a head

And used your mind

You could have me with you

All the time.

But I ain’t got nobody to share

My bed. Nobody to,

Hold my hand.

Nobody to be there,

Be my man.

He spits in my face,

Turns his back,

Said to me,

You ain’t worth jack

In the dark shadows that cross and uncross.

I carried my sorrows song and considered my loss.

Cause life for me

Ain’t been no crystal stair.

All because he don’t care.

He did not love me

I wept until dawn but,

There is no light!

What can purge my heart

Of this darkness but his love.

What can rid this despair,

Then him being there.

Desire,

That is longing for his touch.

Desire,

That is longing for his love.

Yet in his eyes

I saw nothing.

There are no clocks on the wall

And no time.

Living in this darkness

Is no divine.

I could’ve died for love

On account of him

It swallowed me whole but

Made me wish

I was in my grave.

He left with six words

And this is true

He said you know,

Your rent is due.

But I don’t want nobody else

And don’t nobody want me

That’s one thing

That we agree.

He saw me broken

Asked if I’m okay

I said

Don’t worry ’bout me!

Just go away!

Let me rid my sorrows

Win this night. The battle

Of darkness, a torturous fight.

And only,

Only with times plight

May I escape the spell

Of its might.


	6. Journal 33~ Free Write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My 11th grade was obsessed with making us keep journals. The journals ranged from responding to topics and free writes to what we thought the world would be like in 20 years to poems. The last few chapters are all the poems I wrote in that class that I included in my journal. NOTE:This first one is a rap/spoken word.

I love when you say fuck me

when you was just tellin’ me, you love me.

I find that funny, ’cause you trinna play me like I’m some kind of dummy.

Is it because I dissed you when I was out with my friends.

And we wasn’t even together, and I thought we were just friends.

Let me calm this down and let me tell you a story.

How ’bout I do it in the form of poetry?

Have you ever been with a person and after you break up you’re still friends. But he starts dissing you just because you didn’t say hi to him? No, well I have, and once you hear the full story, you’ll be feeling the same as me in, My Ex Is A Dick. A collection of poems by yours truly.

Let’s bring it back to the rhymes on the track

How you did me petty when we was rockin’ so steady.

But I ain’t trippin’ though I just find it funny.

How you trinna play me but you really the dummy.

Let me hop off the rhymes and cool down a few.

But don’t go nowhere just stick around for part 2.


	7. Beowulf Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a journal but another assignment we had for the same English class that required us to write a poem, this one a boast (epic) in Old English, Enjoy.

If thou ask’d what I do

I’d tell ye many a trade

My skill set is plentiful

Thou art hail the end of south

There is bountiful beauty beneath the skin

The Mister blood runs deep in my veins

As talent and kind of heart

I come from genes of beauty, bravery

of artists and doctors who are

filled with acute, ambitious, able lads

How does thou clan fair?

Mesmerizing minds with music is my specialty

the songs I sing are seductive

bringing even sirens to their knees

Thy playing abilities are up to par

rivaling thine enemy who chooseth to challenge thee.

No foe can match my skill

when it comes to musical arts.

But that’s not all I am

let me draw you a picture with

words, for I am the master.

I’m clever most say quick-witted

so surely surrender is near

When it comes to brainpower

I assure you none can compete

This twisted tongue torments those

who dare to understand

My vocabulary extensive, brainpower unlimited

The grades are there to back my word if you dare deny it

Thou may not be very athletic

nut thy do know how to move

my social skills impeccable

spoken with the rhyme in a book.

I can talk to anyone about many things

for that is who I am

I am a girl of many trades, talents taught

to all. If though shall ask’d who I am

I am who they call Heaven.


	8. Journal 37~ Write a Poem About Yourself in Which Nothing is True

Welcome to the world of Nevaeh, where

Talent and creativity is scarce and

Every moment will bore you to death

I’m a person with no brain to think

Knowledge about equivalent to a brain dead shrink

Not an ounce of creativity can be found

Ask me to dance, and I can only spin ‘round

Reading is torture, I can’t handle a book in sight

Writing is dreadful, giving me a fright

I hate music and everything about it

but I hate my family more, you can read all about it

I can tell you now, I don’t have a tolerance for games

If you ask a word to describe me

I’d tell you just lame


	9. Journal 41~ Haiku

He’s breathing slowly

Tears rushing down his face now

But still, He’s smiling


	10. Journal 42~ Original Sonnet

Fear is all around you

And burns the world like a wildfire

It consumes the senses and

Paralyzes the mind, crumbling any defense

You think you have. fear

It’s a weak emotion, that’s why I despise it

It preys on the un-expecting

Pulling out what you’re most afraid of and

Makes you relive it. Overcoming fear

Is to overcome yourself. For fear is what lives inside.

There are two ways to overcome fear.

And that’s Fear and Fear.

You can Fuck Everything And Run or

Face Everything And Recover


	11. Journal 43~ Original Free Verse

When the pain is too much to take

Smile, When you think you have nothing left to give

Smile, Even when you’re hurting inside

Smile, When there’s even a hint of tears in your eyes

Smile, When they call you names

Smile, Every time you see their face

Smile. Because just one smile will

do them more damage than they ever did to you


	12. Journal 44~ Original 3 Quatrains

**M**oving on is a tough task

**A** challenging task to accomplish

**D**epression is an emotion that grips your core and

**E**very day is a struggle to stay afloat

**F**orging a new path takes time. Knowing the

**R**ight thing to do is hard when all you want is to hold

**O**n to the one that has left you

**M**ake new memories with someone new. Know that they

**L**eft for the better and that the world isn’t

**O**ver. Accept that love is a

**V**ery powerful emotion and there is always someone for

**E**veryone. You just have to find them.


	13. Journal 45~ Your Choice of Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose......Haiku!!!

You bring out the beast

That live deep inside my head

Waiting for release


End file.
